Keeper of Terror
by Bear of Cali
Summary: The Angel of Death has been defeated, the seven Great Evils sealed within the Black Soulstone. It cannot remain in Sanctuary, so it was cast far away, into the world of Remnant, where the Black Soulstone shattered. A child finds a shard and is host to one of the Prime Evils. Can they resist the corruption, or will they aid in the rise of the Lords of Hell, like so many before?
1. Fall and Slumber

**Fall and Slumber**

It is done. The Nephalem have defeated Malthael, Angel of Death, fallen leader of the Angiris Council. Even when empowered by the Black Soulstone, container of all seven of the Great Evils of the Burning Hells, the Nephalem still slain him, sending Malthael off the platform, tumbling down below, deeper into the Pandemonium Fortress, while his armor and body dissolved. When the sound of a thud was heard, all that was left of the black clad angel was a darkened outline of his body and wings, along with the Black Soulstone. There it stood, hellfire pulsing within it, the inhabitants fighting to be released from their prison.

Tyrael looked up from the sight and and saw with his mortal eyes the Nephalem, their forms glowing with strength, their eyes radiating power. However, within them beats a mortal heart. The mortal Angel wondered if presented corruption, will they fall like so many others before them? Will they present even more of a threat than the Prime and Lesser Evils ever could, becoming the doom of this world? Was Malthael right?

Tyrael shook off those thoughts. The Nephalem rescued him, aided him against the demon hoards that invaded Sanctuary, defeated the empowered, Lord of Terror Diablo, and the saved the realm of the High Heaven. The former Angel of Justice will have faith that the Nephalem, these heroes, that they will make the right choice when presented to them. However there was still a lingering doubt, as even Angels have been corrupted before.

Tyrael also knew that if the Black Soulstone continued its existence, it will only cause corruption, ruin, and despair wherever it may be. To destroy it is out of the question, for it will only release the evil within it, to return to their physical forms after an unknown amount time. To hide it will prove futile, as sooner or later it will be discovered and recovered, and there is no place on Sanctuary where its corruptive touch could be sealed away for good. There left only one option left. To banish it.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Tyrael lead the effort to construct a ritual to banish the Black Soulstone and its prisoners from Sanctuary forever. The instructions and procedure of the ritual was recovered from a vault containing much of the knowledge of the Horadrim, an order of scholars and magi Tyrael formed so long ago. The order died with its last member, Deckard Cain, a man who was of great aid to defeating the Prime and Lesser Evils wherever they were. The Angel of Wisdom managed to reform the old order, before Malthael's betrayal

With the aid of the Angiris Council, the Nephalem, and the reformed Horadrim, the ritual was complete. A large circle immaculately and intricately carved into the ground, with its strange symbols and odd patterns. The ritual circle should be strong and large enough to transport the seven powerful souls within the stone. The Black Soulstone was carefully placed in the center of the circle, Tyrael's critical eyes giving the handlers instructions. As soon as the handlers cleared the way, the Angels, Nephalem, and magi chanted and prayed in ancient tongues. After a moment the air became heavy, winds howling and moaning, the ground trembled under everyone's feet.

Soon, color started to fill the circle, bright colors swirling, shifting, and changing. The colors began to spin faster and faster, as the prayers and chants continued. Storm clouds gathered above, lightning and thunder roaring within them. The Black Soulstone began to float above the spinning colors, beneath it, a black hole forming, growing in size, as it eclipsed the colors around it. The vortex confined to grow until it encompassed much of the circle. Lightning struck the vortex continuously, hurricane winds being sucked towards it, and the earth still trembling at an increasing rate. The prayers and chants stopped, causing the colors and vortex to suddenly stop, the earth's trembling to cease, the wind to go quiet, and the cloud to go dark. The Black Soulstone floated in the air for a moment before dropping into pitch black vortex. Once it entered, the vortex and colors mixed together, smashing against each other, as it collapse in on itself. There was a flash of blinding light, causing all to shield their eyes. When the flash subsided, the ritual circle was gone, leaving only scorched land left behind.

There was a moment of silence, before Tyrael broke away from the small crowd and walk toward the center of the burning ground.

He turned around to the small crowd, and say with a booming voice, "Let today be marked as the end of the Eternal Conflict!" The odd crowd rejoiced at those words, some more than others. All the while, Tyrael silently prayed that the Great Evil never return nor see the light of day.

/

There is no sense of time in the vortex, only the mix of light, dark, and colors. The vortex tunnel kept constantly changing shape. It could have been seconds, or it could have been a millennium. One can never be sure within this maddening gateway. However, there was still an effect on the occupants of the black crystal. They were screaming, their powers warping, their souls being twisted. The beings raged against the soulstone harder than they ever have, so to be released from this experience. The vortex also had an effect on the stone blasting it with pressure and force, wearing the black and red stone down. Chinks and cracks started to appear, greatly weakening its integrity.

The vortex portal was nearing the end, all the while the cracks were growing, the Black Soulstone almost ready to shatter, and shatter it did once it left the vortex, the fragments floating above the alien world they have come to. The fragments were being pulled into the world, all of them falling to its surface at great speed. Fire formed around the broken soulstone shards, though it brought no further harm to them. The remnants of the Black Soulstone crashing into the earth at various unknown locations. The fragments were left, for a period of time. Every one of its occupants weak and drained within them, separated from each other in this new world, for an unknown amount of time.

/

The sounds of playfulness and merrymaking was heard in the forest. A little girl ran in between great trees, ducking under foliage, and leaping over roots. The child taking the sights of the towering woods, leaves that shield her from the sun, small critters and creatures weaving in and around the trees. The girl was taking it all in, along with its sounds and smells. She went deeper into the forest, despite remembering the warnings of her father and sister. The girl wanted to explore this place, to explore the world, to experience something like the stories and tales of her father and uncle.

The young girl came to clearing, where in the center stood a dead tree, its branches bare, bark rotting off its trunk, and color fading. However, that wasn't what the girl was focused on, her eyes on the glowing red crystal embedded in the ground at the foot of the tree. She started walking towards it, despite her senses being wracked in fear, telling her to run, the feeling intensifying every step she took towards the tree. On the girl walked on though, for she was entranced by the crystal. She will grab it and run home, the girl thought, and bring it to her father and sister. They would praise her for bringing a wondrous item, they might forget that that she venture further than permitted. She arrived before the decaying tree, kneeling down, and start to dig. After a few minutes, she got most of the dirt out of the way, and she gazed at it. It looked like the Dust crystals in town, but much rougher. The girl grabbed the crystal and felt a great shock that lasted for only a second. She started to dizzy, and drowsy.

She could take a nap here, she thought, she wasn't in any danger. So, the child leaned against the tree, grateful that the bare branches shielded her eyes from the sun, while she can still enjoy its warmth. With the red crystal clutched in her small hands, the girl closed her eyes dreamed.

/

Diablo, Lord of Terror, one of the Prime Evils of the Burning Hells, felt weak. The vortex has depowered him, warped his soul in unknown ways. This is humiliating and infuriating to the demonic being. Diablo had the High Heavens in the palm of his hand, the power and strength of all seven of the Great Evils at command. He was Tathamet, God of Evil and Chaos, incarnate. He was **INVINCIBLE!** All that ended when the Nephalem challenged him. They escaped his Realm of Terror, survived his powerful attacks, and slain him, tossing from the High Heavens while so. He was _so_ close to victory, the realms to be his, only to fail in the end. Diablo will not stop though, even if it takes him an eternity, The Lord of Terror will reign as ruler of all, with none opposing him and all fearing him. He didn't know how long it has been since his Black Soulstone shard crashed. He tried to extend his corrupting hand, but found only animals, beings hardly worth corrupting, nor could they properly become a vessel for a Lord of Hell. So Diablo waited.

After an unknown amount of time, Diablo felt his soul being tugged and pulled. He then felt it leave his infernal prison and latch onto the soul of another, leaving The Lord of Terror to feel even more drained. The red devil cursed to himself, feeling his new host drift to sleep as he did so. He does not have the power to corrupt this mortal, to shift this body into his own image.

No matter, Diablo thought, he will wait, his power will return to him, and this mortal, this girl will aid him in doing so, one way or another. Diablo only said one, last thing before slumbering within this girl's soul.

"**Ruby Rose, your body will be a fine vessel for my conquest.**"

/

"Ruby!" A young blonde haired girl called out. Yang was getting worried, it's been almost three hours since Ruby went out in the wood. Yang's younger half-sister was always getting into all sorts of misadventures, she will be the death her one day, the blonde promises.

"Ruby!" Yang called out again, as she continued to trek deeper into the woods. Time and again their father warned them from going far into the forest, Yang also trying to ward the inquisitive look off Ruby's face, but off she goes. If it isn't a misadventure, it will be worry, Yang thought.

Yang was coming up to clearing. Lo and behold, there Ruby is with her mud stain pants, brightly colored blouse, and twigs in her hair, sleeping under a tree, its canopy shading her spot. Yang had to admit the sight look adorable, her cute sister sleeping peacefully in the midday, surrounded by nature. However, their father was still worrying about her, so she better wake her up and bring her home, she thought as she walk over to the younger girl.

"Ruby, wake up." Yang said, but her sister still slumbered. "Ruby." The blonde girl said, a little louder than before, lightly shaking the dreaming girl, but Ruby refused to wake. This was odd to Yang, her sister was never this much of a heavy sleeper, and even then she would have waken up by now. Yang place both hands on her shoulders.

"Ruby!" Yang called, much louder and more force in her shake. The younger girl began to stir from that, Yang releasing a breath.

"Yang?" Ruby said softly, as she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes with one hand.

"Ruby, what are you doing all the way out here? You've been gone for hours, me and dad are worried sick." The older girl lectured.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized, gazing down to her lap, "I just wanted to explore a bit." She said, then she spied the red crystal and remember her grip on it. "But look what I found!" The young sister said, presenting the item.

Yang feel her suck in a breath as her eyes meet Ruby's. When she gazed into Ruby's eye's she couldn't help but be afraid of her, afraid of her adorable younger sister, who couldn't hurt a fly. That was just unthinkable.

"Yang? You okay?" Ruby asked, seeing the odd look on Yang's face.

"Y-yeah!" the blonde said, doing her best to regain her confidence and banish her fear, "I'm just fine. That's a shiny doohickey you found." Yang said directing her attention to the red crystal her sister presented. "Where did you find it?"

"Here, I dig it from the ground, when I saw it shining." Ruby explain, happy to share how she found her prize. Yang, however, just couldn't shake of the feeling of fear and general creepiness about her sister. It should be ridiculous, just plain silly.

"I'm sure dad would like hear about it. Come on, let's go home." Yang smiled as she started walking out of the clearing and back the way she came.

"Alright." Ruby simply said as started after her sister. Neither unaware of the true terror that dreams within one of them, waiting for the moment to strike.


	2. The Girl in Red

**The Girl in Red**

_7 Years Later_

A cloudy sky blocked the glow of the shattered moon, keeping the rays of pale light from being cast upon the city of Vale. The city lights shining brightly, beating back the dark of night. People walked to and fro, either heading home for a night's rest, or heading out to enjoy the nightlife of Vale.

One group did not have such plans, however. Four men in identical black and red suits followed their swaggering leader. The leading man had on an immaculate white coat with gold buttons, sliver ascot tied around his neck, black trouser, black dress shoes polished to a shine, and a bowler hat topping his orange haired head, along with a cigar on lips, smoke trailing off its tip. His strides were long and full of purpose, an odd cane with strange symbols imprinted on its body in his gloved hands.

People parted from the path of the men, sensing ill intent and wanting no part in it. The thuggish group marched into a dust shop so cleverly title 'From Dust till Dawn.' The old man behind the counter, who already looked on edge, jumped the sound of his door slamming wide open. He turned and nervously looked to the group of men that marched into his shop one by one, the sharp dress man came up to the counter with a disarming smile on his face.

"I must thank you for keeping your shop open at this time of night. Makes it much easier to rob you without the fuss of breaking and entering." The leader said, as one of his lackeys brought a gun to bear to the old shop owner's head.

"J-just take my lien!" He stuttered, sweat rolling off his forehead, "Don't hurt me!"

"Whoa old man, relax, no one is going to hurt you or take your money as long as you cooperate." the well-dressed man said, then turned to one of suited men, "Grab the Dust." The man nodded place a case on the glass counter, opening it and grabbing one the canisters it contained, going to one of the tubes, containing the Dust in its multicolored powdered form. Two of his fellows, also grabbing a canister to do the same task. The forth lackey simply placed an empty case in front of the old man.

"Crystals. Uncut." The thug simply demanded, but before he could carry out the task, the orange haired leader spoke up.

"Oh, and if you're stashing any Ashes, I suggest you hand them over."

"I don't have any! I swear!" the bald man said, panicked.

The well dress man raised a mascara painted eye, "Alright old man, what has you so spooked? I doubt it's just four modestly armed men coming here to take your livelihood."

While that was happening, one of the black suited men went to collect the powder Dust on the other side of the store, but he heard faint music. He turned looking for the source, and saw what looks like a teenager girl with a red cloak, hood covering the back of her head, and an open magazine in her hands. The lackey sneered, this is going a pain to deal with, he thought. He pulled out a curved red blade, and pointed it at the teen.

"Alright kid, put your hands in the air!" He demanded, but this person just calmly continued to read whatever article she was on.

Not liking that he was being ignored, the thug stomped over the girl, "Hey! Didn't you hear what I said?!" He yelled. The closer he got to the girl, the more fear crept into his mind. His stomps were losing force, his back arching to be prepared for anything, the grip on his sword becoming tighter. The man tried to shake off this fear that seemed to come out of nowhere, but it just keep persisting.

Once he reached the girl, the black suited man gave her a shove, causing the girl to turn, and the thug's fear intensified when he looked into the young girl's pale grey eyes.

The girl pulled the headphones off her ears, and said "Yes?" she asked.

"P-put your h-hands in the a-air!" he demand again, stumbling over his words.

"Are you," she started slowly, giving him a look over "robbing me?"

"Yes!" The lackey said, doing his best to be threatening, despite this odd fear.

"Ah." The girl simply said, brushing a strand of her red and black hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she dropped to ground, discarding her magazine and headphones in the process, ad swiped at is legs, causing him to start to fall on his side, before the girl stood again delivered a kick of great force, sending the mook to other side of the store.

"Oh, it seems we have a have a hero on our hands." The orange haired man said. He then motion to the lackey next to him, the suited man nodding, reading his pistol. He jogged over to the girl.

"Hold it! No sudden moves!" The mook threatened, fear only a minor thought in his mind. The red cloaked girls was in the middle of pulling what looked like a large red block from her lower back. Her only response was pulling the trigger of the red block, causing a loud bang, and propelling the girl forward at great speeds, slamming into the thug with her shoulder and sending them flying through the front store window. The girl recovered from the stunt, while the man she rammed was knocked out.

The red and black haired teen stood up, unfurling the strange red block gun while doing so, the device reveal its form as a large scythe. She spun and twirled it, before embedding the tip of the blade into the ground, as a show of intimidation. It worked. The sharp dressed man, look at his lackeys, who were shaking in their boots, with disdain.

"Are you idiots really frighten by a little girl, and her impractically large scythe?! Get out there!" He commanded, the goons rushing out, red blades drawn.

With her scythe still in the earth, the red cloaked girl hoisted herself into the air and kicked one of the mooks right in the face, denting and shattering his red sunglasses. Continuing her momentum, the girl pulled her weapon free and swung it at the remaining two, careful not to kill them with the blades of the scythe. With a shot from the head, increasing her momentum, she slammed the shaft into the two goons knocking them away.

The four men were able to recover, shaking off whatever pain to get back at this girl who making a joke out of them. All four of them rushed her, curved, red swords poised, ready to hit their mark. The girl, however, only raised and arm, and orange light engulfed it, intensifying within her palm. Once the thugs were close enough, she slammed her hand to he ground, a ring of fire erupting from it. The ring expanded and spread, pushing the goons away from the strange girl, giving them various burns. The orange haired man watch this all with both interest and disdain. "You lot were worth cent." he said sarcastically to the downed men.

"Well Red, aren't you something!" He called out, flicking away his cigar, "But where are my manners? Name's Roman Torchwick, and I have to say you are starting to be one pain in the neck, Red!" Roman said, narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Ruby Rose!" The black and red headed girl retorted, "And I suggest you surrender yourself, before I cause more than just an ache in your neck! Just ask these bozos!" Ruby said motioning to the knocked out mooks.

"Tempting," Roman said, twirling his cane, before griping its head with both hands, the sound of sirens not being too far off "But I'm going to use to pass!" He said bring lifting it as high as his arms would allow, the runes on its body glowing blues and greens, and slammed it down.

A bright flash caused Ruby to shield her eyes. She opened them again when she heard a road she has never heard of before. Ruby bore witness to a strange creature. It didn't look anything like the Grimm, its sickly yellow, leathery hide looked very tough, claws that look like they could rend steel, spines protruding from its back, rows upon rows of teeth in its open maw, and soulless white boring into her, as she looked upon it. Her awe ended when the creature growled.

The creature gave a roar before charging at her on all fours. Ruby stood her ground, scythe ready to strike. The beast swiped at her, but Ruby was faster, jumping up, and slashing down at the creature, but what happened next puzzled her. The creature simply vanished into shadow. This confused Ruby as she looked around, then saw Roman climbing and escape ladder, almost to the top of a building. Damned thing, whatever it was, was a distraction, Ruby thought to herself.

The elder store owner peeked through the fort of his shop looking at the red and black clothed girl.

"You alright?" Ruby asked, but the response she received was the old man slamming the door and locking it shut, never minding the broken front window.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby said to herself as she started after he crook. When she got to foot of the building, she pointed her scythe straight to the ground, and pulled the trigger. The force of the recoil, and the aid of her Semblance easily propelled Ruby to the roof where Roman was just getting to the other side.

"End of the line!" Ruby called out, taking aim with her weapon. What she heard next was laughter.

"You're persistent Red, I'll give that, but did you really think I wouldn't have an exit strategy?" Roman said, the sound of large engines sounding to the occupants on the roof. A Bullhorn airship transport rose through the air, its port side facing the occupants of the roof, while its metal door opened. Roman boarded the flying craft and turned to face the Ruby.

"It the end of the line for you, Red!" Roman said, mimicking her words, pulling a red and black crystal from his pocket while doing so, its surface rough and flawed, and tossed it at the red cloaked girl. While it sailed through the air, the sharp-dressed man aimed his cane, the bottom swinging open, a target reticle on its glass face, and fired a flare-like projectile at the crystal. Ruby, expecting the worst, quickly collapsed part of her scythe, and shielded herself with its blocky shape. The flare stuck the crystal, engulfing the entire roof in an inferno explosion, Ruby felt the heat, but she never felt the force of the explosion, nor its searing burns.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw a woman in a white keyhole blouse, black skirt, stockings, and thigh high boots. Her blonde hair, and black and purple cape fluttered in the wind. A riding crop pointed at a large, purple runic circle in front of her, it dissipating as it done its duty of shielding the both of them from the blast. Ruby let out a gasp as she recognized this woman from various materials. Glynda Goodwitch, an instructor at Beacon Academy and a full-fledged Huntress.

The blonde let out a breath, and adjusted her glasses, green eyes glaring at the aircraft, and the stunned Roman. With a swing of her arm, several violet balls of light materialized, and streaked towards the Bullhorn, striking it at various points. The craft shook and shuddered, almost cause the orange haired crook to lose his balance. Roman went to the cockpit of the airship, its occupants the pilot, antlers upon his head, and a woman in a red dress.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman announced.

"What?! This is bad!" The pilot cried out, as he tried to steady the flying machine. The woman said nothing, only got up and walked to the open doorway, the gems of adorned on her right bronze anklet jingling with every step, Roman taking the copilot's seat she had previously occupied.

When the Huntress saw the aircraft start to rise, she flicked her crop toward the night sky, a twinkling orb appearing out of it. When it reached above the Bullhorn, it vanished, and on its place was storm clouds that thundered to the rooftops. A moment after, the storm clouds rained large sharp chunks of hail upon the airship, damaging its hull. One bit of hail manage to pierce through the windshield, and almost impale Roman, had he not moved in time.

"Get us out of here, you idiot!" Roman told the antler headed pilot.

"I can't!" The pilot retorted, "We have to stabilize, or else we'll be crashing into every building here!"

Roman only grunted in response, then yelled to the woman, "If you're going to do something, then do it quick!" The woman gave no response, as she made some motions with her arms, her dress glowing orange and yellow, sending a blast of liquid fire at the blonde instructor. Goodwitch shielded herself with another runic circle, the fire spattering around her feet. The woman in red pointed her forearm towards the sky, the splatters quickly merged together and spun in place, emitting a low hum.

Sensing the danger, Goodwitch quickly somersaulted out of the way, the explosion blasting a part of the roof apart. She then gather the broken and scattered shards of the roof, and merged them to a spear shaped object. The Huntress launched the rod of concrete, the woman in red tried blasted it with explosive fireballs. The blast did like to deter the spear, only reforming and continuing toward its target. The woman's dress glowed more intensely than before, as she thrust her arms toward the spear, unleashing an inferno. The flames made quick work of the concrete, burning until it was nothing but ash.

Ruby, seeing the blonde winded, and the airship rising, started shooting her high powered rifle at the craft. However mystery woman only deflect the bullets, the high caliber rounds being no threat to her. Seeing this, Ruby quickly holstered her weapon, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. Focus, she thought to herself as red lightning coursing around her body, both the woman and instructor looking at the young girl with awe and curiosity. After a moment of concentration, electricity intensifying around her, she thrust her arms at the flying transport ship, a beam of red lightning shooting from her hands. The beam was closing in fast at the craft, but before it could find its mark, it slowed and dissipated. The woman simply motioned with her arms once again, the ground behind Ruby and Glynda glowing and humming. The instructor used her power to propel the younger girl away from the blast, while she did the same.

The port door shut itself as it started to fly away from the scene, but not before the woman in the red dress case a look of great intrigue at the young girl.

Glynda glared at the aircraft as it flew away, then turned her gaze at the girl, who collapsed to her knees after that attack and the sudden force, and analyzed her. Ruby looked back at the older woman, unaware of her critical eyes as she tried to speak between labored breaths.

"You're a Huntress?" she asked with awe and admiration, despite her current condition. "Can I..." Ruby started, feeling consciousness lose its grip on her, "Can I have your autograph?" she managed to say before collapsing. Goodwitch simply sighed to herself as she picked up the girl and carried her off the roof and to the nearest hospital.

/

Ruby awoke to the late sight of the shattered moon, the clouds from earlier having dissipated. She then notice the plain white room she was in, the soft bed she laid on. She sat up, wondering where she was and what happened. The door soon opened, and Ruby heard a masculine voice say, "Ah, you're awake."

In walked a man with silver hair, with a black coat, green scarf wrapped around his neck, and tinted glasses perched on his nose. Ruby could recognize him anywhere, the Headmaster of one of, if not the most prestigious Hunter academy in all of Remnant, Professor Frank B. Ozpin. Behind him was blonde Huntress that help Ruby and probably carried here, Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby wondered why such important people like them were doing here, meeting an odd girl like her, and why they don't look afraid, Ruby noticed. If they were, they were doing a good job of hiding it.

The blonde instructor stood in the background, as the Headmaster sat in the chair near Ruby's bed, a mug of a warm brown beverage, could be either coffee of hot chocolate, and a tray of chocolate chip cookie in his hands. Ruby looked longingly at the baked treats, her stomach aching from something to digest, but the black and red clad girl snapped her attention back to the silver haired man spoke.

"Ruby Rose." he said, as if he was testing it, "You..." He started as he leaning closer to the girl in the bed, Ruby feeling like he was seeing right through her, "Have silver eyes." he finished.

"Um..." Ruby muttered, off put by the odd remark of the Headmaster.

"So," the man in black and green said, quickly changing the subject, "where did you learn to do this?" he said, as Ms. Goodwitch held a large scroll that displayed security camera footage of Ruby fighting the thugs from eariler.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby answered stuttering.

"They taught you to handle with one of the most dangerous and unwieldy weapons ever designed? As well as shoot fire and lightning without the aid of dust?" Ozpin asked, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"We'll one teacher in particular, and the fire and lightning just something I can do for a while now." Ruby said cautiously.

"Really now?" The headmaster said, setting down the plate of cookies on the nightstand beside Ruby's bed, with the girl eyeing it all the while. He motioned to help herself, which Ruby did with great gusto.

"Let's talk about your weapon first. There's only one person I know who wields such a weapon with similar skill. A dusty old crow." Ozpin said, sounding like he was reminiscing.

Ruby loudly swallowed the remains of the decimated baked goods and joyfully said, "That's my Uncle Qrow, he's an instructor at Signal. He's the one who taught me how to fight with my scythe with some finesse. Before, while lifting and swinging a large would be no problem for me, but it would be very awkward. Uncle Qrow showed me just about everything he knows." Ruby explained, sounding very proud.

"So I see." the black coated man simply replied, taking a sip of his beverage afterwards, "And your powers? Aside from the elemental powers, you said you have enhanced strength, which isn't exactly common."

"Uh..." Ruby said, unsure how to start, "Those came after my sister, Yang, helped me gain my Semblance. The fire was after about a month afterward, when I started burning things with my hands." She said, sounding embarrassed, "The lightning was a month after that, and it happened while I was arguing with Yang about something. Sisterly stuff, I guess. Anyway, I got so fed up that the lightning as was just radiating off me and I overloaded almost every electrical thing in our home. Now, i just have to focus, though it always leaves me feeling drained afterwards, and I have some trouble controlling it. I like to call it the Red Lightning Hose." she said with a smile, before continuing, "I've visited doctors and Dust specialist, but they don't know why I have these powers, other than I just do." Ruby shrugged.

"I've had enhanced strength for as long as I can remember. I'm almost as strong as Yang. Also comes in real handy at times." Ruby said, flexing her rather meager muscles, despite what she just said.

Ozpin listened to the girl's explanation, then spoke again, "And what of this aura of terror that seems to cling to you?"

Ruby immediately looked downtrodden at the question, "It's also something I've had for as long as I can remember. At best, people think I'm just creepy. At worst, they're absolutely terrified of me. The only people I know who aren't afraid, as far as I know, are my dad, and Uncle Qrow. Yang tries, but I still feel her fear, though it seems to be getting better." Ruby explained, not wanting to include all the lonely times at Signal, or how people run and call her a monster. Those always stung.

"So what is an adorably creepy girl doing at a facility that trains warriors?" Ozpin asked, standing from his chair, a smile on his face.

Ruby didn't think she'd be called adorable from anyone outside her family, so caught guard that she also didn't hear the entire question, "Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"I want to help people. My parents taught to do our best in helping and protecting those who can't themselves, and with my powers, being a Huntress seemed like the best course of action. I only two years left at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon." Ruby said, before her professional facade broke down, and she started squealing like a schoolgirl, "That and Hunters and Huntress are so cool and romantic and really awesome and graah, you know!" Goodwitch didn't look very impressed with the younger girl's gush, but the grey haired man smirked at it, clearly amused by it.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Ruby regained her composer, "You're Professor Frank Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. I'd be surprised if there wasn't an aspiring Hunter or Huntress who doesn't know who you are." She answered.

Ozpin smiled at that remark, "So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby said firmly, and with resolve.

Ozpin looked to Goodwitch, who averted his gaze with a huff. "Alright, I'm make some arrangements. You should be expecting some paperwork in the mail, and I expect them back, completed in full no less, before the start of classes next month." The Headmaster instructed, all the while Ruby had smile that kept growing by the moment.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin!" She exclaimed.

"I expect great things from you, Ms. Rose. I trust that you'll met or even exceed them." Ozpin said as he exited the room with Goodwitch in tow. Once the two left the blonde instructor spoke up.

"Are you certain of admitting her just like that?" Goodwitch questioned.

"You've seen what she can do first hand, and once she joins, we'll be able to keep a close eye on her." Ozpin explained as he and she strolled down sterilized white hallways of the hospital, "Also, she has great power and potential, something we can help in with a push in the right direction."

"I just hope she doesn't cause trouble." Glynda sighed.

Back in the hospital room, Ruby flopped on the bed, reply the conversation in her mind, she was going to Beacon. She was going to be a Huntress, like her dad and uncle. She was going to be a Huntress like her mother. Ruby smiled at that thought.

Within Ruby, deep in her soul, Diablo stirred in his slumber.


	3. What Everyone Fears

**What Everyone Fears**

Ruby was close, _so_ close to regaining her awesome and terrible power! It all ended when three mortals decided to intervene, traversing the depths of the cathedral, eliminating her demonic minions, and now facing off against her.

Ruby felt her blood dripping from the wounds caused by warrior's sword, arrows still embedded in various parts her body from the rogue, and still feeling the effects of the sorcerer's spells. Ruby will not let these mortals live, not when victory was within her grasp. Ruby let out a war cry, shaking the pillar and walls, and charged. The sorcerer fired off a spell from his staff that hit Ruby directly, the girl feeling her joints and muscles freeze up as she felt the deadly chill. The rogue fired a flurry of arrows at her legs, causing her fall to her knees, Ruby's wounds taking their toll. Once down, the warrior cast aside his heavy shield, griped his enchanted sword with both his steel plated gauntlets, swing upward with all his might.

Ruby didn't feel the blade, but she saw and felt her blood gush out of her body, covering the warrior in red. Ruby was fading back to her soulstone, this mortal body dying. Ruby fell back, her large body causing a low rumble. Before she could completely fade back into the red crystal, she felt the despair, anger, exhaustion, and fear from the three mortals. With the last of her power, Ruby subtly inflamed these emotions, and called out to the one who slew her.

Once she felt herself become tethered to her soulstone once again, she could faintly hear the mortals arguing among each other, her spell going through its motions. Ruby smiled as she couldn't feel the power of either the rogue and the sorcerer, their minds slowly breaking, their souls blacking with corruption, leaving her and her prey.

The warrior approached the fallen body, and drew his dagger. He knelt down, digging his blade into the body's skull, quickly prying out her soulstone. Once he removed it, the shell immediately rotted to bone, which collapsed and disintegrated to dust, leaving the broken, naked, and maddened body of the youngest prince of the Westmarch, the warrior's, Prince Aidan's, brother. However, Aidan didn't spare his sibling a glance as he gazed on the soulstone, his mind hearing her faint whispers. Aidan knew what he had to do, he could do it, he was strong enough. Aidan gripped the red crystal tight in his palm, the young prince, sensing what his elder brother was going to do desperately reach out to him, before merciful death would take him, but Aidan paid him no mind. Aidan plunged the soulstone into his skull, confidant that he can contain the soul of the Prime Evil.

Oh, how this mortal was dearly mistaken.

Searing heat, damning voices, and unfathomable fear filled his body, mind, and soul, as the soulstone disappeared further into his skull, until it could no longer be seen. The warrior screamed feeling her presence in his soul. Ruby laughed within the foolish prince. Another body to corrupt, another opportunity to conquer this land! However, this host is resisting her, but no matter. This one will fall, this will be one battle he cannot hope to win. Ruby maybe weak from her defeat, but she will overpower this mortal, in time.

After leaving the accursed cathedral, and walk out to the sight of the setting sun, and a small crowd gathered in front of the decaying building. When Prince told the news of Diablo being vanquished, the remaining townspeople cheered and celebrated, Ruby didn't care about the attention and focus on corrupting the warrior's mind. She filled his thoughts full of paranoia, shattering any dreams, and haunting all of his nightmares. Overtime, Prince Aidan became aloof and depressed. Ruby whispered to the warrior to head to the mythic lands, where he can find a way to be free. One day, he believed her whispers, wanting to be rid of this accursed burden.

On he marched east. Always to the east.

/

Ruby fluttered her eyes open as she felt sleep leave her. She sat up and look at her clock. It was very early in the morning, dawn is not to be expected for another few hours.

The black and red haired girl flopped back onto her bed, her mind trying to make sense of her recent dream. How long has it been since she had these dreams? She could not say. They were odd to say the least, and cannot recall much of them. However, what she can remember, she remembers well. Ruby felt powerful, fighting creatures of intense light, commanding underlings, seeing strange beings that she felt a kinship to, but also fighting these beings. These could be normal and regular thing for dreams, right? However, no matter what, Ruby felt something was bugging her, something being on the tip of her tongue, the edge of her mind, but she can't place it. It always frustrates her.

No sense in think about it now, Ruby thought, her mind going to a more positive thought. Today is the day she will go to Beacon Academy. Her bags are packs, her scythe sharpened and cleaned, and her papers complete to the letter. All she has to do now is sleep for the last hours of the night.

So, Ruby laid in her bed, under her blanket, cozy and warm, her sleep mask shielding her eyes from the glow of the shattered moon. There she laid, waiting in silence for sleep to take her once again, but it never did.

/

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang said for the hundred time this month, as she awkwardly hugged her sister, after the two boarded the large airship transport heading for the academy. Ever since Ruby relieved the news to her family, Yang was the most excited and proud. Her sister, jumping two years, talking to the Headmaster directly, managing to be accepted to the most prestigious of Hunter Academies, would make anyone proud. For Ruby, on the other hand, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Please stop." Ruby said, sounding tired.

Yang released Ruby from her hug. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" she asked. Ruby did her best to rub the grogginess from her eyes, though she's not sure if it's working.

"Of course I am! I just didn't get enough sleep last night." The younger sibling answered.

"Another one of your dreams?" Yang asked, crossing her arms, "Was it weirder that the one where you popped out of a gigantic head?" she teased.

"This is why I don't tell you about them anymore. You get like this." Ruby hissed, fuming. Yang felt a chill run up her spine, her heart slowly increasing its pace. The blonde did her best to calm down without her sister noticing.

"Sorry." the blonde apologized, "So, what do you think people will say about you jumping two years? I imagine they'll say you're awesome." Yang asked, quickly changing the subject, and to keep Ruby talking. The news blaring in the background, but nether sisters took notice of it.

Ruby shrugged, "I just hope they don't threat like some special case. While normal isn't an option for me anymore, I don't want to be treated like this was handed to me. I earned this, I studied and trained hard, just like everyone else." she said, silently adding to herself that she also doesn't want to be treated like a creepy, loner girl again.

Right after the red and black girl said her piece, the holographic display changed to the blonde Huntress Ruby meet a month ago, Ms. Goodwitch, her appearance silencing the conversations among the new students.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." the holographic projection said in a very professional tone. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunters and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide the knowledge and training to protect our world." Goodwitch said, finishing her little speech, the hologram fading away. Ruby then approached the window at a steady pace, and looked down on upon the city.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here." she said in a rather somber tone. Looking at it, it reminded her of all the times she studied alone in the library, all the lunches in the courtyard, with no one to talk to, how she was regarded as the creepy girl with weird powers. Other thoughts invaded her mind, thoughts of rage, hate, and resentment, but Ruby pushed them from her mind, her sister joining her in gazing out the window. "I guess home isn't too far after all." the younger sibling said, finding something to say.

Yang hesitantly put an arm around her sister, "Beacon's our home now."

The two share a rather uncomfortable moment, then notice a blonde boy running off, hand to his mouth, and looking like he was very close to hurling.

"I suppose the view isn't for everyone." Ruby said, Yang chuckling at that.

/

Thirty minutes pass before the airship touched down. The blonde boy from earlier was the first to rush out going to the nearest trash can and emptied the remains of his stomach. The rest of the new students exited the airship right after him, clearing away from the puking lad, whispering among themselves, stifled laughter and giggles being thrown his way.

"I _hate_ airships." Ruby managed to hear the boy say as she and Yang passed him. Now the red hooded girl feels a bit bad for making fun of him earlier. However, that sentiment faded when she beheld the magnificence of the Academy, its size and scope enough to put her in awe. Her eyes wondered to all the weapons before her, never seeing such variety before. However, Ruby stayed her feet, unsure how to approach people without frightening them off.

"Hey," Yang said, nudging her little sister, trying to encourage her, "Go talk to people, and try to make some friends."

"I don't know." Ruby replied, uncertainty and nervousness laced in her words, the n looked to the blonde girl, "Besides I have you, right?" Yang looked away at that.

"About that, I was going meet up with some old friends, so... Yeah." Yang said as she started walking. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make at least one friend!" she call out behind her, hold a hand up as a sign of goodbye.

Ruby stood where she was, feeling like she shouldn't be surprised that even her sister doesn't want to stick by her side. The red and black girl took a few steps back, looking up at the sky. Why am I so scary, she asked herself. It was a question she keep asking herself and others. Nobody really knows the answer, she just is. It infuriates her so much. Ruby knows she can't be normal, but can't she be abnormal with someone to talk without them being terrified out of their wits?

Ruby felt herself trip on something, and fall right on her behind, bright white cases and bags scattered around her.

"What are you doing?!" a voice yelled, obviously upset. Ruby looked sat up to see that she tripped on a trolley. A girl stood in front of her, hands on her hips, ice blue eye narrowed, mouth thinned in distaste. Ruby thought this girl could easily blend in a snowstorm, what with all the white she was wearing, white-blue dress skit, white boots, small white long sleeve jacket draped on her shoulders, red within the jacket, visible from the high collar.

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby apologize, not use to being yelled at, not right in her face at least. The girl in white picked up on of the case that opened from Ruby's tumble, it was missing a vial. "Do you know what these are?! The damage you could have caused" She demanded, holding up a vial for Ruby to see, "This is Dust! Mined and purified by the Schnee Company. This isn't some toy for a _child_ to play with. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a little young to be attending here?!" she ranted at Ruby, putting the vial right back in it's slot.

Ruby felt herself start to boil. She was careless and she sorry for it, but this girl is just yelling at her for little reason. "Hey-!" she tried to say before she was interrupted.

"This isn't some run of the mill combat school, you know. It isn't all practice and sparring, we're going to fighting monsters! So watch yourself!"

"Oh just shut it!" Ruby snapped, the girl taken aback, "I said I was sorry, you stuck-up princess!"

"That would be 'stuck-up heiress' actually." said a new voice the two girls turned to see a third. This girl wore mostly black and white. A white shirt adoring her chest, under a black vest, white short shorts, and black stockings, golden eyes looking at the both of them with disinterest, the missing Dust vial in her hand. A deep violet bow topped her dark hair, though it seemed out of place for a girl like her.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust and energy." the new girl said, the girl in white, Weiss, puffed her chest with pride.

"Finally some recognition." she said, forget the girl's earlier stuck up comment as she grabbed the vial, "Thank yo-" she start before she was interrupted.

"The same company infamous for its shady practices, controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners." the girl in black said in the same disinterested tone. Weiss face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Why I-! The nerve-! How dare-" she stuttered, trying to retort to the girl's claim. Ruby snickered at the display. Weiss then turned around leaving with a huff, Ruby watching her go, and noticing some men in suits gathering her things. Then Ruby said something ludicrous.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to make this up later." she yell to the angry heiress. Ruby don't really know why she said it, she should be angry, despise her and want to never see the 'high and mighty' girl. However, Ruby didn't feel that way, which was odd. Perhaps it's because Weiss was the first person she meet that wasn't scared of her, that she interacted with Ruby with something other than fear. Despite them arguing, it feel different and rather nice

I am a weird girl after all, Ruby thought to herself. "Well, at least I'm not the only one getting off on the wrong foot." she said, turning the other girl, "Hey, than-." she started before realizing that the girl with the bow was walking away, leaving Ruby alone.

Blake let out a sigh, and tried her best to steady her racing heart. She keep a steady pace, despite her instincts telling her to run, run as fast and as far as she can. Why was she so afraid? Blake was able to keep fear from the Schnee witch, not wanting her to have the satisfaction of knowing that Blake was afraid of her. However, she should have been filled with righteous anger, and feel satisfaction from seeing the spawn of that bastard sputter, but all she felt was fear. There was no way she could afraid of that girl. Was it the other one, the one in red and black? No, couldn't be. She looked so nonthreatening. Blake just shove the fear aside, she had to be somewhere.

Meanwhile, Ruby collapse to her knees, this definitely not being her day, she thought as she laid on her back and looked at the clouds again. Maybe she could stay here all day and not bother anyone.

"Hey." Ruby heard, something block the sun, the being offering a hand to her. Curious Ruby grabbed the gloved hand and was hoisted up, looking to see the blonde boy from earlier, the one who was airsick. "Name's Jaune." Ruby looked at him, a smile on his face, and not a sign of him being scared in any way.

"Ruby," she introduced herself slowly, "You're not scared?" The smile disappeared, replace by a confused look.

"Uh..." Jaune looked around him, as if looking for something, "No? Should I be?" he asked.

Someone one her own age not afraid of her, and seems pleasant? Ruby wasn't going to let this pass by her, "Never mind, it's nothing." Ruby said, a big smile on my face, "You alright? You sure didn't have fun trip here, right?" she continued, wanting to have a proper conversation.

Maybe today doesn't have to be too bad, Ruby concluded.


	4. Awaken

**Awaken**

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is more common problem than people let on." the blonde boy said, an embarrassed look plastered on his face.

Ruby laughed a little, "Jaune, you don't have to justify anything. So you got motion sick, big deal. I'm sure everyone will forget about it sooner of later." Ruby told her companion. The odd pair walked aimlessly through the academy campus, taking in the sights.

"You're probably right. It's just..." Jaune paused, trying to find the right words, scratching the back of his head while doing so, "Not a good first impression, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that." Ruby replied, the two going silent as they search for something else to talk about. "So... I got this thing." Ruby said, after a moment thought that she could show off her weapon. Crescent Rose folded out from its full length and leaned it against her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Jaune cried out in surprise, "Is that a giant scythe? Aren't those tough to wield?"

"Yeah," Ruby answered, "my uncle taught how to fight with it. Not only that, it is also a high caliber, high impact sniper rifle." She added, sounding very proud.

"Neat, but a sniper rifle?" Jaune asked, eye the weapon, "Why not a regular rifle, automatic or otherwise? I imagine they would be better for someone who would in close combat a lot." He said, adding his thoughts.

"Yeah well, the recoil helps my momentum, not to mention it helps me to zip around baddies." Ruby explained, "Beside, I'm not one to care about fire rates and loading clips would be more of a hassle. What about you? What do you use?" She asked her companion.

"Oh, ah..." Jaune said, sounding nervous, "I got this sword." He said pull out the said long sword. It gleamed in the sunlight, showing it polish and shine, a sign of great care.

"Ooh" Ruby simply said, as she analyzed the blade.

"I also got this shield, which I use as a sheath as well." Jaune continued, grabbing the white and gold colored holster, which expanded in his hands to a heater shield. "Not really all that impressive."

"Well, I like it. It's a classic." Ruby smiled, "Besides, you don't have to worry about where to get ammo, which moving part is busted, lengthy repairs, and all that kind of stuff. All you have to do is keep it sharpened, and you're back in the fray."

"Huh, didn't really think of it that way." The blonde boy admitted, "Sounds manageable." He said as he put his sword back in his shield sheath.

"Yeah," his black and red companion said, "and I'm a dork when it comes to weapons. I admit I may have gone overboard when I designed Crescent Rose here."

"Wait, you built that?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Well yeah, all students craft their own weapons, right?" Ruby said, wonder about her companion's question.

"Yeah, but when I hear that, I think of the kits and manuals. I've never heard of a scythe kit or manual. You built yours from the ground up?" Jaune explained and asked, awe in his voice.

"Oh well, yeah." Ruby said, unsure how to take the praise, "I had a lot of free time to plan it out, and built it. I had four other prototypes before this one." she said, remembering how the first one wouldn't collapse properly, or how the third's gun was always jamming, along with other problems that plagued all four, until she got it right with the fifth, now her Crescent Rose. "What about you? Did you forge your sword?" Once again, Jaune looked embarrassed.

"Ah, no. It's a hand-me-down." he said, twirling the sword in his hand, "My ancestor used it in the war."

"Sound's like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said, before a thought occurred to her, "How is this still useable? It should have rusted and gone dull and brittle by now, or at least worn down to nothing." she added, looking at the blade with some scrutiny.

"It's Dust alloyed steel, it helps keeps it durability." Jaune stated.

"There's Dust infused with this?!" Ruby almost yelled, surprised that Jaune forgot to mention that detail.

"Uh... Yeah?" Jaune steadily said.

"Wow, your ancestor must have been someone important to get something like this." Ruby said, awe clearly in her voice, as she looked at the blade with a new light.

Infusing Dust to anything bigger and heavier than bullets is a difficult process. To own such weapons and armor is rare, as they incredibly expensive and hard to come by. Ruby didn't think she'd see one up close.

"Yeah, I guess he was." Jaune simply said.

"So why did you help me out?" Ruby asked, still curious as to why her companion isn't afraid of her. During their entire talk, Ruby subtly looked for any sign of fear from the blonde boy next to her, but couldn't find any. While that bratty girl Weiss didn't seem to fear her, Ruby theorized it was because anger was on her mind first and foremost. Jaune, however, has been nothing but kind and polite. What is it that makes him immune to Ruby's terror?

"Eh, why not?" Jaune shrugged, glad that the conversation sifted away from his family history, "My mother said that strangers are friends you haven't meet. Besides, I had a feeling about you."

Ruby blushed when he said that, "Whoa there, I'm not interested in a relationship!" she said jumping to conclusions.

Jaune also blushed when he realized what he implied, and also jumped to the gun, "Oh no, I'm not into you! Not that you aren't pretty or cute or anything." He stumbled, his mouth running faster than his brain, "What I mean is that when I saw you, I felt something click, you know? I mean, I just felt something when I saw you." Jaune stop his triad, and took a deep breath, "I am not making this better, am I?" He said, looking straight ahead.

"Nope." Ruby said also looking straight, "You in favor for forgetting this part of our conversation?"

"Yep." Jaune said, then looked around, "Hey, do you know where we are?" Ruby also looked around, and saw absolutely nothing recognizable. Were they that engrossed in their talk?

"Ah... No." The girl in red and black admitted.

And so the the awkward duo was lost on the campus ground.

/

After several minutes of wandering, heeding signs, and asking directions from a older, sultry woman, Ruby and Jaune have found the theater where the welcome presentation is being held. It was a miracle they arrived a few moments before the event.

"Ruby! Ruby, over here!" A voice yell over the commotion and noise of the other first year students. Ruby looked to her blonde sister waving the red cloaked girl over. Ruby frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly, but composed herself, and put on a smile as she turned to address Jaune.

"I'm going to go meet up with my sister. Talk to you later Jaune." she said, leaving from the blonde boy's side

Jaune watched Ruby depart, offering a simply wave goodbye. Despite everything, he thought to himself, today is a good day.

"Hey Ruby, I see that you made a friend." Yang said, though she felt a cold sweat as her younger sister glared at her.

"So you done hanging out with your friends? How was it?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding sweet, ignoring Yang's comment.

"It was nice, catching up with friends, how they've been doing." Yang answered, "Listen Ruby, I'm sorry for just up and leaving you."

"I'm sure." Ruby replied cooly, turning away and facing the stage, arms crossed.

"I am sorry, Ruby." Yang said, getting in her sister's field of vision again, "Did something happen?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ruby started, "After you ditched me, I had an argument with this bratty and unpleasant gir-" she said, before she was interrupted by a shrill voice that sounded close.

"You!" It yell out. It was a voice Ruby recognized, and groaned.

"Awesome." Ruby sighed, she really didn't want to deal with this. The red hooded girl turned to see the stuck-up princess from earlier, Weiss, if Ruby remembers correctly, had apparently been standing nearby, and heard her.

"I heard you insulting me. You're to one fell onto my baggage, and cause a mess that could have been disastrous!" the pale girl said.

"I said I was sorry and it was an accident, so lay off!" Ruby retorted.

"Um..." Yang said, injecting the two before things could get more heated, the two girls turned to her, "It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." the blonde girl said, doing her best to diffuse the situation, "Why don't the both of you start over, and try to be friends?" However, Yang's suggestion was meet with glares.

Ruby was the first, to break the glare, "Fine." Ruby sighed, turning back to Weiss, and held out her hand, "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby." she said, her tone flat and forced, "Would you like to be friends?"

Weiss just stood there, not responding to Ruby's words or out stretched hand. "You said you wanted to make the earlier incident up to me. Was that true?" The snow white girl asked, after a moment of silence.

Ruby then remember the statement, and how odd it was for her. This girl is a brat and a jerk, but still, before Jaune, she was the first person to not respond Ruby in fear. Instead, it was anger, which didn't sound better on reflection. The red and black girl was really regret that statement, as she felt it will bite her in the butt now.

"Yeah, I was serious." Ruby lazily said. Weiss turned around and walked away from the two siblings.

"Then don't speak to me." Weiss said as she left. Ruby let out a sigh, and Yang a whistle.

"First day, and already making friends and enemies." Yang commented. Before Ruby could retort, Professor Ozpin, appeared on the stage, and approached the microphone, clearing his throat, causing everyone's attention to go to him.

"I'll try to keep this brief." the silver haired man announced as he adjusted his glasses. "You are all here to gain knowledge and hone your craft, and gather new skills, which you all plan to use to dedicate your lives to protect this nation and it citizens." Ozpin then smiled.

"However, you are not to expect this academy and all you experience to be easy. You will face all sorts of trials and challenges. You will be expected to face them, and in your own way resolve them, whether it be to face them head on, or to approach with caution and subtlety. Knowledge is not all you gain here. Our future will be in your hands, for better or for worst." He said finishing his speech, and stepped off, his cane making soft thunks every other step. Ruby noted that his voice sounded, some years older. Odd considering Professor Ozpin is the youngest Headmaster of Beacon.

Glynda Goodwitch, who had been standing nearby, came up to the microphone with her own announcement, "You will gather at the Barn, tomorrow is your initiation. Be ready." the instructor said professionally, hands clasp behind her back, stance ramrod straight, though there was an ominous edge to her last sentence, "You are dismissed."

The crowd of first years started to disperse and walk out of the building. They had an hour before dinner was served, which meant they could explore the campus. It was more active than when Ruby and Jaune got lost. Older student walking to and fro, going to destinations unknown, while some others stood around, and approached any new students that looked lost. Perhaps they were to serve as guides, Ruby thought.

Ruby didn't do much in that hour, exploring what see didn't see of the campus, and barely talking to Yang. The dinner bell sounded, and they headed off to the Dinning Hall. The food was nothing to write about. It wasn't bad like Ruby had heard, nor was it the best food she tasted.

Afterwards, the new students headed to the Barn, and changed to their sleepwear within it locker rooms, spreading out on the hard floor on mats and sleeping bags. Ruby was laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. The others has given her a large space to herself, leaving her and Yang to themselves.

Yang flopped onto her mat, and looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it. The blonde turn her back to her sister and called out a goodnight, with Ruby replied the same. Before Ruby could close her eyes and dream, she spotted a faint glow way off in the corner of this large building. She spotted the girl she meet earlier when Ruby was first arguing with Weiss. She sat by herself, back against the wall and a book in her hands. A candle was near; providing a dim light source.

"I think I'm going to try and make a new friend." Ruby said to Yang, as she stood up and started walking to the yellow eyed girl, not waiting for any response from her sister.

Blake was enjoying her book, words painting pictures within her mind, describing the events unfolding. She felt like she could really relax for now. However, fear was welling with within her. She felt it ever since the speech this afternoon, and it just persisted. Blake also saw that the other Faunus student, few there are, she bitterly noted, were also on edge. What is it that is making her afraid? Blake doesn't want to be afraid anymore.

"Hi." a voice said, it sounded close, and with Blake's mind occupied and distracted, it sounded like a canon shot to her.

"Oh, uh... Sorry if I startled you." The voice stammered and apologized, Blake looked up, a hand to her heart to try and steady it. "I just wanted to say hi and thank you for the aid earlier today." It was the girl that the Schiee witch was yelling at when everyone was first getting here.

"I'm Ruby." The pajama clad girl said, holding out a hand, a smile on her face, though it made Blake more nervous.

"Blake." the catgirl said, hoping that her voice was even as he shook the other girl's hand. It was very cold to the touch, sending shivers through her spine.

"So, uh... What'cha reading?" Ruby asking, doing her best to start a conversation.

"It's uh..." Blake stuttered, her mind doing its best to remember the book summery, "It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control." she said, giving a laconic description.

"Huh." Ruby muttered, cocking her head to the side.

"What?" Blake inquired, wondering about the red and black haired girl's response.

"Nothing, it's just that I may have heard of this book before." Ruby said, then followed up with a wave of the hand, "Anyway, I like to read myself. I can you that you just want to enjoy your book, so I'll just go back to my sleeping bag." she said as she walked away from the black clad girl. "Goodnight."

Blake waved in return, as well as let out a breath. She was the one who she was afraid of earlier. That made no sense though, Ruby look so no threatening and seemed pleasant. So why did Blake feel like a trapped animal the entire conversation? Blake doesn't want to be scared anymore.

Ruby laid back down on her bag and sighed. Yang was still awake and was looking at her younger sibling.

"So, how'd it go?" the blonde asked, curious.

"I think I might scared off another potential friend." Ruby admitted forlornly, her eyes looking up at the dark ceiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder moments later.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out." Ruby heard Yang, before Yang withdrew her hand and closed her eyes, drift to sleep.

"I hope so." Ruby said, more to herself, as she shut her eyes, and dreamed.

/

Ruby walked through the wind swept snow, her sword in her hand being dragged beside her. Her brown cloak did little keep the cold at bay, but Ruby didn't care.

She spotted a building, a lodge with firelight streaming from it windows. She made her made towards it in her steady pace. There was no need to rush.

Ruby opened the door, causing it creak loudly, causing the lodge's patrons to turn their gazes at her, but she paid them no mind. She continued forward, sitting down at an empty table. The patrons though of her as no threat, and continue with their talks and drinks. Ruby slammed her sword into the floor, the tip easily embedding itself into the wood boards. Her action caught a few eyes again, but Ruby just felt a shaking in her arm. Her arm continued to shake, even when she tried to steady it with her other hand. Her hand released the sword, causing it clatter on the ground. She then heard laughter, horrible, taunting laughter. Ruby fell to her knees, and upended the table, catching all the patrons attention again.

This mortal was resisting her again. He will have to be punished, he will truly know pain. The mortal scream to the sky as he felt his soul being tormented.

While this was happening, fire sprites erupted from the burning wood and coals, spreading embers and flames. Abominations of flesh crawled from hole in the ground, clawing and mauling at anything. The fire sprites then jumped into the central hearth, sacrificing these to summon the horrible undead.

Skeletons spawned within the fire, jumping out and attacking the patrons. Ghastly balls of light floated overhead, weaving into the humans, punching holes straight through their bodies. Bats flew from the hole that once held the abominations, swarming those who tried to run. It was a massacre, all that blood, destruction, and terror.

Ruby felt like laughing. Oh, how glorious all this is!

However, she still had to deal with the mortal soul. Once he submitted again, the beast scattered, abominations crawling back down their holes, bats flying through the open windows, and the skeletons throwing themselves into the pillar of fire. All was silent for a moment, until a clattering was heard. Ruby simply picked herself up, and started walking, unfazed by the inferno happening around her.

Once out of the burning lodged, Ruby continued her journey east. The lone surviving man followed behind her, a pathetic mortal, named Marius.

/

Ruby's eyes jolted open, and she took a deep breath. Never had she had those dreams two nights in a row, and never with as much clarity as this one. This one wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. People getting slaughter while it felt like the world was burning around, and the worse part was that Ruby felt joy and happiness. She could never wish such a thing on anyone. What was going on?

There was a sudden blast of noise that startled Ruby, as well as many other people.

"Ruby?" Yang yawned, "What time is it?" She asked still half asleep, her hair an absolute mess.

The young girl looked out a of a large window, "It's early, sun isn't even out yet."

"Why are we getting up so early?" Yang groaned as she flopped back onto her mat.

"Attention." The intercom blared, much to loud for this morning, "All new students are to prepare for initiation. You have two hours. Breakfast will served in 30 minutes." The voice called out.

"There's your answer." Ruby said as she got up and began her preparations. Yang only groaned in response again.

/

After cleaning up, teeth brushing, and breakfast, Ruby, Yang, and several others were gathering their weapons and items from the lockers they were assigned yesterday.

"So, did you hear the rumor about being assigned to teams?" Yang asked, most of her attention on adjusting her gauntlets.

"We've only been here a day, and I don't the greatest of social circles, so no. I haven't heard any rumors." Ruby bluntly said, "And teams?! You know that's just going to be a disaster." She continued, holstering Crescent Rose on her back. Ruby spotted Jaune talking to Weiss and a bright redheaded girl who looked familiar.

"Come on Ruby, have some confidence. You'll find a team." Yang said, trying to cheer up her sister.

"Yang," Ruby started, looking directly at the older girl, "you know how I am. How can I be apart of a team if everyone is afraid of me? Nobody will want me to be apart of them. Even you don't want me on your team." Ruby said, looking disheartened while she said that.

"That's... Uh..." Yang stumbled, not able to look her sister in the eye, her hands playing with her golden yellow hair, "That's not true."

Ruby only scoffed as she started to walk away, "You're such a horrible liar." Yang didn't make an attempt to stop her.

"All first year students report to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation. I say again, all first year student report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The intercom announced for the second time that morning. With a destination in mind, Ruby continued walking. When she meet with a troubled Jaune, she that should try to help out.

"You alright there Jaune?" Ruby asked her recently made friend.

"My dad and granddad said that what women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune replied, a hand clenching into a tight fist, Ruby noticed.

So he was flirting. Ruby briefly wondered what that's like. "Come on ladykiller, we have to be somewhere quick." she said, trying to take his mind off his current troubles, like how Ruby wants to.

/

This isn't going well. After arriving at the cliffs, and being told to stand on metal platforms. Goodwitch explained that they are going to paired with teams today, which caused no small amount of discomfort for Ruby. Then Professor Ozpin further explained that the first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years. After finding a partner, they are to hunt down some ruins and retrieve a relic. Finally, the new students were told to quickly prepare a landing strategy, then sent them flying one by one.

When Ruby was launch, she spent a few seconds soaring through the air. Is this what flying is like, she thought, before reality set in and she began to fall to the forest. Ruby quickly with drew her weapon and fired a few shots to slow her speed. She then extended it to its full form and hooked it on a tree branch, causing her to spin around it. The large branch was soon severed from its tree once Ruby safely descended to the forest floor.

She started walking in some direction, her mind thinking of who she can partner up with. Jaune seemed like the perfect choice, though there was something odd about him. Blake could be, though she was scared of Ruby, more so than most people. Yang was a last resort, especial considering this morning's spat.

Ruby broke through some foliage, when she a soft gasp of surprise. Ruby's silver eyes set upon sky blue ones, and Ruby said only one thing.

"Damn it." Ruby cursed, Weiss narrowing her eyes and turned the other way. She would have started walking had Ruby not grabbed her jacket by its high collar, and dragged the girl in white.

"Like or not princess, we're partners now." Ruby said, though she wasn't happy about either.

"Let me go!" Weiss protested, not liking that she was being dragged like an unwanted toy. "I can walk by myself!" Ruby let go causing Weiss stumble and almost fall.

Before Weiss could get out a word, Ruby intervened, "I'm going to scout ahead." With a flash, Ruby was gone from Weiss' sight. Weiss started walking in the direction where her new christened partner ran off to.

It's not fair, Weiss thought to herself, how did it end up like this? Stuck with a creepy and infuriating girl. Weiss believes she would have taken _Jaune_ over this girl.

Weiss stopped when she heard growling, and turned around to see bright red eyes peering through the shadows. She slowly brought her rapier to bear, as several Beowolves. They surrounded her, but stayed their feet waiting for their prey to make the first move. Weiss got into a stance and slowed her breathing. Before she could attack could attack, a red blur came out of the forest and started slashing, Beowolves dropping wherever Ruby struck.

Weiss watch it will stunned awe, Ruby was striking hard and fast, cleaving Grimm in two. Soon though the Beowolves all ran to the fast moving girl soon surrounding her. Before Weiss could come to her aid, Ruby raised her arm, orange light pulsating from it, and slammed it down, fire erupting from the impact and spearding around her, pushing the Beowolves away. Weiss impaled one that was sent her way.

"You idoit! You set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled, as the rest of the Beowolves continued to charge at Ruby with reckless abandon.

"Now is not the time!" Ruby yelled back, her scythe slashing at any Grimm. Weiss huffed, as she summoned a wind glyph under her and her partners feet. The glyph sent the two flying far from the Grimm and fire, Beowolves howling at their lost prey.

"What is the matter with you?!" Weiss chastised after the two landed, "You don't just charge in! I had the situation under control! You said that we were partners, and yet you're the one who doesn't act like it." she said as the pale girl start walking in some direction.

Ruby only clenched her hands in anger. This was the thank you for saving her, she though. However, Ruby did admit that maybe she could have worked with Weiss, but she isn't going to telling her that. the red cloaked girl followed after her partner.

/

Yang having meet up and partnered with the girl Ruby talk to last night, Blake, after the two dealt with a pair of Ursas. The duo walk threw the woods, looking for the lost ruins.

"So Yang," Blake started speaking, if only to pass the time, "I notice that you and Ruby are together most of the time. You her friend?"

Yang chuckled a little, if someone gave a lien every time some asked that, "She's actually my sister. Half-sister if you want to be specific."

Blake look somewhat surprised at that answer, but regained her composer, "Then do you know what makes her so..." the black and white clad girl struggled to find the right word, but Yang better her the punch.

"Terrifying?" the blonde said bluntly, "I don't know, nobody really does actually. Ruby doesn't like it either. She usually alone because of it. Everyone is so afraid of her."

"Are you?" Blake asked.

"Hey, I think I see something up ahead." Yang quickly said, running ahead of her partner. the exited the forest and found a large area of flat plains. A ruined circular building sat out in the open, several columns within it's open confines. upon the columns sat several shining gemstones. They were perfect, so immaculately cut, and absolutely flawless. Blake and Yang gazed upon the gems, some of them missing from their pedestals.

"Either we some unwanted treasure hunters among us, or some of the others got her first." Yang said, mirth in her voice. She then spotted something that her eyes couldn't believe. It was a skull, a human skull that was bleach white in color and had a odd navy blue stone in the center of its forehead. "Why would they leave this for us to find?" she said grabbing the skull and looking closely at it. It felt very firm and solid. Was this really a human skull?

Blake shrugged at her partner's question. The two then heard a noise, and an Ursa came out of the trees, roaring. The two girls readied their weapons, but the Grimm collapse, revealing the pink clad girl on it's back.

"Aw, it's broken." she whined.

"Nora." another voice said behind the orange haired girl. and a green robed boy with a pink streak in his black hair appeared from behind the downed Ursa, "Please don't do that again."

Yang and Blake both looked on, stumped by the sight before them.

Nora then ran over to where they were and grabbed the amethyst, looking at it bright violet color with wide eyes. Her partner quickly joined her, "Hey Ren, look at this!" she said, presenting the gem to her exhausted friend.

"Did she-" she started before she was interrupted by some yelling. From further down the treeline came Jaune and the redhead, a Deathstalker trailing right behind them.

"Did-" she started before being interrupted by a caw. On the opposite side came Ruby and Weiss. Both of them running from a large Nevermore that flew over head.

"How did we get into this situation?!" Weiss yelled.

"I don't know!" Ruby retorted, "Wasn't my fault! Just keep it distracted until I get us the relic!" Ruby said, before using her Semblance to speed off towards the ruins.

"What?! Oh, you are so dead!" Weiss yelled as she dodged giant feathers that were being flung her way.

"Hey Yang, hey Blake." Ruby greeted, stopping right before them.

"Ruby, why do you have a Nevermore chasing after you?" Yang asked, trying to make sense of what is going on.

"No idea, guess we might have disturbed a nest of something." The red and black clad girl replied plainly.

"Stop socializing and get the relic!" Weiss yell as she keep running.

Ruby just ran up and grabbed the first one she saw, a skull similar to what Yang and Blake have. The redhead Jaune was with also came up grabbing the second amethyst, "Hello." She greeted.

"Hi," Ruby replied, "I'm Ruby. You friends with Jaune?"

"I'm Pyrrha, and we're partners, not sure where we stand as friends."

"Huh." Ruby said, "Don't suppose you have a rifle?"

"That I do." Pyrrha said, pulling out her sword that transformed to a red and yellow rifle. Ruby herself collapsed pulled out her weapon and expanded it to its rifle form.

"Up for some bird hunting?" She said, cocked her sniper rifle. Pyrrha smile as she took aim, Ruby doing the same. The two fired their dust infused rounds at the flying Grimm.

The round seemed to do little, but it succeed in driving the Nevermore away. Weiss keep running, only glancing up to see the giant raven flying away, some ways away, Jaune and the Deathstalker were heading straight for her. Weiss could see that the giant scorpion was rearing back its tail, getting ready to strike.

With a quick spin of her weapons chambers, Weiss readied her sword. Jaune and Weiss intersected, when the Deathstalker attacked. Weiss embedded her sword into the ground, large pillars of ice erupting from the spot, trapping the stinger, the Deathstalker's momentum causing to crash right into it, leaving it in a daze.

"Thanks for the save Snow Angel." Jaune complemented.

"Don't call me that." Weiss coldly said, as she walked to the ruins. "Take your sweet time." Weiss said, her eyes narrowing at Ruby.

"I got the relic. So, we just have to get to the get back to the cliff." Ruby said with a shrug as she inspected the skull. "No problem."

"Pyrrha, you got the relic?" The blonde boy asked his partner as he joined the the group.

"Right here." The redhead reply, showing him the purple gem.

"Great. We have a problem." He announced to everyone, getting their attention. "The Nevermore's circling around, and I'm not sure how long that ice will hold the Deathstalker." as he said this the scorpion recovered, tried to pull its stinger free, slamming his pincers against the ice. A howl was heard from the forest, "then there's also that." Jaune finished.

"We all have our relics? Then we should head for the cliffs." Ruby said, "No sense in sticking around." Everyone seemed to agree with that. "Let's get going then." She say as she start leading the group.

The eight ran to a cliff that stood before more stone ruins, and a dark pit below. Half of them tried to deal with the Deathstalker, but were have little affect, while the other half defended themselves from the Nevermore, to the same result. They needed a plan, and Ruby quickly thought of one.

"I have an idea." she announced to Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

While they prepared, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren keep strike at the Deathstalker, with little to show for it. Pyrrha managed to spear one of it's eyes, while Ren fired at its tail. The Grimm manage to shake the green clad boy off its tail, slamming him to a wall. Its stinger was hanging by thin threat of flesh. Jaune managed to get an idea.

"Pyrrha!" He called out as he point at the tail with his sword.

"On it!" She replied, getting the idea. With great strength the redhead tossed her shield, her aim precise, easily severing the stinger and causing it to fall upon the Grimm. Jaune turned his back to the Deathstalker, shield brought to bear.

"Nora, nail it." He said, cause the cheerful girl to grin. With a quick jump, she stood on top of the white and gold shield. With a pull of the trigger from her hammer, Nora was sent flying high into the sky. Soon gravity took hold, and she was falling, faster with aid from her weapon. With a mighty slam from the hammer, Nora drove the stinger straight through the Deathstalker, the bridge beneath them crumbling away.

Jaune and Pyrrha ran off, bypassing the dying Grimm, Nora blasting her way to safety. Jaune quickly went to help Ren up, Nora and Pyrrha joining them soon after. The four soon howls, red eyes peering from the tree line.

"This is bad." Jaune simply stated.

Meanwhile, Yang was firing slugs from high atop a tower at the Nevermore. One of them grabbing its attention, and flew straight at the blonde girl. When it was close enough, yang jump onto its face, slamming her fist into it four eyes, blinding it, while she did her best to steer the beast into the cliff face. Before it slammed into it, she jump from it and hurried to her next position.

The Nevermore road at the humans, and flapped it wings to take to the sky's once again. However it's tail was encased in ice, trapping it in place. With aid from her Dust, Weiss quickly returned to where the other girls were, Blake and Yang done with their task of creating a sling from Blake's ribbon. Ruby jump into it, while Weiss caught her with a wind glyph.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby was her partner.

"Can't I?" Weiss replied arrogantly. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Just don't miss."

Weiss huffed when she sent Ruby flying towards the flying monster, her scythe hooking around the Nevermore's neck. With some help from her weapon, Semblance and Weiss' glyphs, Ruby ran up the face of the cliff, dragging the Grimm along with her. Ruby suddenly felt so many emotion burst with in her. She gripped her weapon even tighter, teeth clenching hard, and her body pushing harder and faster. Anger, sadness, passion, and fear swarming her mind. A being was awakening.

When Ruby reached the top, her momentum and blade severed the Nevermore's head. It landed nearby while the body tumbled below. She looked down and saw that many Beowolves and Ursas were charging from the forest toward the other four, but that didn't matter to Ruby at the moment.

Ruby felt as if her entire body was being torn apart. Her mind a raging storm of emotions. She felt something welling up within her, so she released it.

Yang, Weiss, and Blake heard the howls and ran to help their comrades. However, they stopped in their tracks when they suddenly felt a great and might terror coming from behind them. All seven turned and looked with fear and awe at Ruby. She was roaring, fire spewing forth from her mouth and sent high into the sky. Red lightning coursing throughout her body that was visible from way down here. All present felt a chill go through their beings.

Ruby's roar also had an effect on the Grimm, halting their charge, and causing to back down and cower. They all soon ran back into the Emerald Forest, tails between their legs.

Within Ruby's soul, a Great Evil has awakened.

**'This world will be mine!' **Diablo declared.


End file.
